ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Hires a Maid
Previous episode: No Children Allowed Next episode: The Indian Show http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DreamMaid.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PeanutButterPorter.jpg Plot Lucy is exhausted from taking care of both Little Ricky and the house. Ricky realizes how fatigued she is when she falls asleep before playing cards with the Mertzes. He says that he's going to hire a maid to help Lucy out, but he wants Lucy to hire the maid herself and act like a real businesswoman. The first maid who comes for an interview, Mrs. Porter, is bossy, crabby, and walks all over Lucy. Never having hired anyone before, Lucy acquiesces to Mrs. Porter's demands on being hired and what days off she will get. Lucy ends up hating being pushed around by Mrs. Porter, and she tells Ricky to fire the maid. Ricky insists Lucy fire Mrs. Porter on her own. Lucy can't bring herself to stand up to Mrs. Porter, so instead, Lucy, Ethel, and Fred make a total mess of the house, hoping that the daunting task of cleaning everything up will make Mrs. Porter quit. But no sooner have they finished destroying the whole house does Ricky return home and announce that the messy house scheme wasn't necessary. He felt sorry for Lucy and already called Mrs. Porter up to fire her! Trivia *Mrs. Porter is a big fan of peanut butter sandwiches. That's all she ever made Lucy for lunch. Lucy didn't even get jelly on her sandwich, because Mrs. Porter ate it all. *Mrs. Porter was also Mrs. Simpson in episode 52 'Sales Resistance' and Minnie Finch in episode 83 'Fan Magazine Interview’ portrayed by veteran actress Verna Felton. She was an American character actress who was best known for providing many female voices in the numerous Walt Disney Pictures animated films, Dumbo, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, and The Jungle Book, as well as voicing Fred Flintstone's mother-in-law Pearl Slaghoople for Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones. *When Lucy starts unfolding the card table, the underside is bare. In the next scene, when she has fallen asleep on the table, there are numbers written under the table by the set manager. *Now that the baby has been born, Lucy says that playing cards with the Mertzes once a week is the only fun she has. *Most of the work that Lucy has is taking care of Little Ricky, and once Mrs. Porter was hired, she only was getting a maid to help with the regular housework. Mrs. Porter refused to take care of the baby. *As part of the plan to mess up the house, Fred brings feather-covered pillows. Fred must be a real fan of feather-covered furniture. He has pillows with feathers in this episode, and his favorite chair in episode #74 is also filled with feathers. *The paste that Ethel smears all over everything in the kitchen was composed of peanut butter, mustard, and molasses. Quotes *Ricky: Well, honey, I know it's a lot of hard work taking care of the baby, but that's what mothers are for. Lucy: Oh, and what are fathers for? *Lucy: The next time we have a baby, I get to be the father! *Ricky: Listen- tonight, I'm gonna make sure you go to bed real early. Lucy: Oh, no! We're gonna play bridge with the Mertzes. Ricky: Oh, no, no. I'll call that off. Lucy: Oh, no! Don't do that! That's all the fun I have! *Fred: So, you're thinking of getting Lucy a maid, huh? Say, that idea might be a good thing for us, too. Ethel: Why, Fred, are you thinking of getting ME a maid? Fred: Nope. I'm thinking of hiring you out to the Ricardos. *Lucy: (to Ricky) I must still be asleep. I thought you said you were gonna get me a maid! *Lucy: Oh, I forgot- what is your name? Maid: Mrs. Porter. Lucy: Oh, and what do I call you? Maid: Mrs. Porter. *Mrs Porter: Are you in to a Mrs. Mertz? Lucy: Ask her which Mrs. Mertz. Mrs. Porter (into phone) Which Mrs. Mertz? (to Lucy) The one you owe two months' rent to. *Lucy: Some people are cut out for champagne and caviar. I'm more the beer and pretzel type. *Lucy: I'm gonna let Porter go, but I'm going to give her a good recommendation and a week's pay. A whole week! Ricky: A good recommendation! ﻿